New Alliances: The Gryfinndor and the Slytherin
by swiftielove
Summary: Hermione is back for her 7th year! Without Ron or Harry, can she be who she really is? As in the world famous superstar? And why is Draco Malfoy always so close?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

_**A/N: Hope you like it! It's going to be a Dramione fanfiction, and with lots of song lyrics and movie references! –Swiftielove**_

_**I don't own Harry Potter or Fifteen, by Taylor Swift**_

Hermione was worried. She was back on the Hogwarts Express to complete her 7th year. Harry and Ron, however, both didn't want to come back, saying that it was pointless. Hermione didn't care. She felt like it was important to study and to have a perfect career ahead of her. But then again, who didn't want everything?

Giggles from Lavender and Parvati spread across the train, from their apartment. They were obviously laughing about pointless stuff, like how the newest shade of blush made them glow like a traffic light. 'No amount of makeup with improve that face of Lavender's.' thought Hermione.

Hermione had a secret identity. An identity that no one knew about. Not even Ron, Harry or Ginny. She was a famous singer/actress/model in the muggle world, named Alexis Chloe Huntley. To keep this secret, Hermione would dye her naturally blonde curls into a beautiful brown and she would bury herself in work to keep herself from spilling her secret.

Harry and Ron would never believe that her, boring bookish Hermione, was a world known Super Star. Even more famous than Mr. The-Boy-Who-Lived himself. They would laugh when she studied, mock her when she dedicated herself to helping the others and everything she did was prudish or boring. But they didn't know the other side of her yet.

Grabbing her expensive leather bound songbook out of her Birkins bag, Hermione's perfectly manicured nails scrawled out ideas for a new song.

**"Fifteen"**

You take a deep breath and you walk through the doors  
It's the morning of your very first day  
You say "Hi" to your friends you ain't seen in a while  
Try and stay out of everybody's way  
It's your freshman year and you're gonna be here  
For the next four years in this town  
Hoping one of those senior boys will wink at you and say  
"You know, I haven't seen you around before."

'Cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you  
You're gonna believe them  
And when you're fifteen  
Feeling like there's nothing to figure out  
Well count to ten, take it in  
This is life before you know who you're gonna be  
Fifteen

You sit in class next to red-headed Abigail  
And soon enough you're best friends  
Laughing at the other girls who think they're so cool  
We'll be out of here as soon as we can  
And then you're on your very first date and he's got a car  
And you're feeling like flying  
And your mamma's waiting up  
And you're thinking he's the one  
And you're dancing 'round the room when the night ends, when the night ends

'Cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you  
You're gonna believe them  
And when you're fifteen and your first kiss makes your head spin around  
But in your life you'll do things greater than dating the boy on the football team  
But I didn't know it at fifteen

When all you wanted was to be wanted  
Wish you could go back and tell yourself what you know now

Back then I swore I was gonna marry him someday  
But I realized some bigger dreams of mine  
And Abigail gave everything she had to a boy who changed his mind  
And we both cried

'Cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you  
You're gonna believe them  
And when you're fifteen, don't forget to look before you fall  
I've found time can heal most anything  
And you just might find who you're supposed to be  
I didn't know who I was supposed to be at fifteen

La la la la la la la  
La la la la la la la  
La la la la la la la

Your very first day  
You take a deep breath, girl  
Take a deep breath as you walk through the doors.

Satisfied, she stuffed it back in before anyone noticed.

Outside, she saw a flash of silver blond hair. 'Is that Malfoy?'


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

_**A/N: Hey! I'm back after a chaotic dance practice! Hope you like it, and remember to review and follow! I'll update every two days or less, depending on the reviews! Thanks!**_

_**-Swiftielove**_

_**I don't own any lyrics or Harry Potter**_

Draco's POV

Draco Malfoy pushed back his platinum blond hair in frustration. His mother wasn't allowed to use her wand just because his father joined the Death Eaters! His mother was always against the idea of joining the dark side, but she knew that if she protested, she, along with her family, would be killed. Narcissa Malfoy, despite the rumors, was actually a loving and kind mother with devoted herself to Draco's well being. Last summer, to make up for behaving badly, the Ministry of Magic sent him to live on his own in the muggle world. Draco made quite a few friends in Muggle Paris, and was popular with the Students at the University of Paris.

Listening to muggle music, such as this random band named The Beatles, made him feel alive. People always thought that he was a man of pure evil, but in reality, those were just walls that he put up. He certainly wasn't a cheerful, fun guy. But his closest friends, such as Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott knew that he could be just as loyal as Gryffindors.

He stepped into an empty compartment on the train. He took out a bag of Galleons, not for himself, for Theo, who had a strange craving for sweets but always forgot his money. Draco could be caring, but only to the people who deserved his attention. Au contraire, Draco was not a spoiled child. He worked for most of his inheritance, and even published a few books with a pen name. But none of his brilliance was shown to the world. Granger was certainly smart, but only book smart, though she was all teachers' dream student. Even Snape couldn't deny the fact that she was smart. But what Hermione Granger lacked was street smarts. However hard Draco tried to ignore it, he knew his curiosity was piqued every time something related to Granger came up.

Living in Paris for two months changed Draco's point of view on muggles. Sure, they had no magic, but they survived without it and their technology, such as these things called aPhones, or iPhones, is extremely useful. Already speaking the French tongue, Draco found it easy to fit in. He admired the easy grace that muggles had when it came to driving. He enjoyed watching movies and playing video games.

The blond haired wizard stood up and got out of the compartment, wondering if any of his friends were here. As he got up, he almost stepped on a piece of paper. It was a shimmery silver, with blue flowers on the edge. On the top was the date December 24, 1993. That was the day after the Yule ball in 4th Year. Under the date were things that looked like a poem, or a song.

**"Who Says"**

I wouldn't wanna be anybody else, hey

[Verse 1]  
You made me insecure,  
Told me I wasn't good enough.  
But who are you to judge  
When you're a diamond in the rough?  
I'm sure you got some things  
You'd like to change about yourself.  
But when it comes to me  
I wouldn't want to be anybody else.

Na na na na na na na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na na na na na na na na

I'm no beauty queen  
I'm just beautiful me

Na na na na na na na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na na na na na na na na

You've got every right  
To a beautiful life  
C'mon

[Chorus:]  
Who says, who says you're not perfect?  
Who says you're not worth it?  
Who says you're the only one that's hurtin'?  
Trust me, that's the price of beauty  
Who says you're not pretty?  
Who says you're not beautiful?  
Who says?

[Verse 2:]  
It's such a funny thing  
How nothing's funny when it's you  
You tell 'em what you mean  
But they keep whiting out the truth  
It's like a work of art  
That never gets to see the light  
Keep you beneath the stars  
Won't let you touch the sky

Na na na na na na na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na na na na na na na na

I'm no beauty queen  
I'm just beautiful me

Na na na na na na na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na na na na na na na na

You've got every right  
To a beautiful life  
C'mon

[Chorus:]  
Who says, who says you're not perfect?  
Who says you're not worth it?  
Who says you're the only one that's hurtin'?  
Trust me, that's the price of beauty  
Who says you're not pretty?  
Who says you're not beautiful?  
Who says?

[Bridge:]  
Who says you're not star potential?  
Who says you're not presidential?  
Who says you can't be in movies?  
Listen to me, listen to me  
Who says you don't pass the test?  
Who says you can't be the best?  
Who said, who said?  
Would you tell me who said that?  
Yeah, who said?

[Chorus:]  
Who says, who says you're not perfect? (yeah)  
Who says you're not worth it? (yeah yeah)  
Who says you're the only one that's hurtin'? (oh)  
Trust me, that's the price of beauty (hey yeah, beauty)  
Who says you're not pretty? (who said?)  
Who says you're not beautiful? (I'm just beautiful me)  
Who says?

Who says you're not perfect?  
Who says you're not worth it?  
Who says you're the only one that's hurtin'?

Trust me (yeah), that's the price of beauty  
Who says you're not pretty? (who says you're not beautiful?)  
Who says?

'Interesting' thought Draco.

_**A/N: I hoped you liked it! I don't own Who Says, by Selena Gomez, and you should check out the song!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_**A/N: So, after an extremely long dance practice, chaotic instruments and hockey, I'm finally back! Anyone watching the Olympics? Who are you supporting? I'm cheering for my birth country Canada as well as France. Review, and in your review, include your favourite house! I'll be keeping score!**_

_**-Swiftielove**_

_**I don't own Harry Potter or Popular Song – Mika featuring Ariana Grande!**_

**Hermione's Point of View**

As Hermione walked out of the train, she sighed in content. Finally, she was back where she belonged. Hogwarts was her home, her school and her world. She was so sad that it was going to be her last year! Why couldn't she stop the time so she could enjoy this?

Quickly smoothing down her designer robes, Hermione stepped in the school with a fresh attitude. She was going to make the most out of this year, while travelling back to the muggle world to produce her new album. Multitasking is hard, a lesson she had learnt in her third year, but she wasn't going to use a time turner this time! This time, Hermione would floo to Nashville every two weeks on the weekends to work on her music. She hoped that nothing would bring her down.

Nothing would bring her down, except for Malfoy. Draco Malfoy's scowling; arrogant face could be seen across the great hall. Many girls were swooning at the majestic sight of his tall, lean body and his platinum blond hair. 'I hope he isn't going to scream MUDBLOOD at be again. I'm so sick of that jerk, with his annoying hair and mean attitude!' Thankfully the Gryffindor table was at the far left of the great hall, while the Slytherin table was at the far right.

Dinner was fabulous as usual, with the delicious steak, crunchy salad and creamy Crème Brulée. Hermione, however, was not allowed to even touch a plate of sweets, much less the rich French treat. Her image adviser was not happy with the five pounds she gained over the summer. " How will you be able to be spokes person for Chanel again without a perfect figure?" He demanded. Being in the show business was hard work. No matter how much you were adored, praised or admired, there was always something wrong with you. People would try their best to find an imperfection. Either her hair was too curly or too frizzy or she was too tall or too short. Her fashion sense would be horrible, or she was too vain. Her voice would be too deep one day, and too shrill the next. Nothing was the way she wanted it to be.

Hermione secretly lifted up her sleeve, to where her scar was. It was Bellatrix who carved the word MUDBLOOD onto her skin. If Malfoy ever saw this, she would be mocked to no ends. Hermione rushed to the Gryffindor dorms, plopped down on her red silk sheets, and pulled out her notebook. It was a gift from Krum, and it was enchanted so only she, along with her soul mate, would be able to see the writing. So far though, she had not yet met him.

Delicately pulling out a quill, she started to write, her thoughts on Malfoy.

**"Popular Song"**

La la, la la  
You were the popular one, the popular chick  
It is what it is, now I'm popular-ish  
Standing on the field with your pretty pompom  
Now you're working at the movie selling popular corn  
I could have been a mess but I never went wrong  
'Cause I'm putting down my story in a popular song  
I said I'm putting down my story in a popular song

**[Chorus:]  
**My problem, I never was a model,  
I never was a scholar,  
But you were always popular,  
You were singing all the songs I don't know  
Now you're in the front row  
'Cause my song is popular

Popular, I know about popular  
It's not about who you are or your fancy car  
You're only ever who you were  
Popular, I know about popular  
And all that you have to do is be true to you  
That's all you ever need to know

Catch up 'cause you got an awful long way to go  
Catch up 'cause you got an awful long way to go

Always on the lookout for someone to hate,  
Picking on me like a dinner plate  
You hid during classes, and in between  
Dunked me in the toilets, now it's you that cleans them  
You tried to make me feel bad with the things you do  
It ain't so funny when the joke's on you  
Ooh, the joke's on you  
Got everyone laughing, got everyone clapping, asking,  
"How come you look so cool?"  
'Cause that's the only thing that I've learned at school, boy (uh huh)  
I said that that's the only thing that I've learned at school

**[Chorus:]  
**My problem, I never was a model,  
I never was a scholar,  
But you were always popular,  
You were singing all the songs I don't know  
Now you're in the front row  
'Cause my song is popular

Popular, I know about popular  
It's not about who you are or your fancy car  
You're only ever who you were  
Popular, I know about popular  
And all that you have to do is be true to you  
That's all you ever need to know  
(that's all you ever need to know)

Catch up 'cause you got an awful long way to go  
Catch up 'cause you got an awful long way to go

It's all you ever need to know  
You're only ever who you were  
It's all you ever need to know  
You're only ever who you were  
(It's all you ever need to know)  
It's all you ever need to know

Popular, I know about popular  
It's not about who you are or your fancy car  
You're only ever who you were

Popular, I know about popular  
It's not about who you are or your fancy car  
You're only ever who you were  
Popular, I know about popular  
And all that you have to do is be true to you.  
That's all you ever need to know...  
(That's all you ever need to know...)


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

_**A/N: Hey guys! After a long, long day of school, I'm back! The school system in Paris is very different from North America. My best friends and I Clarisse, Marielle and Christina went shopping at Champs-Elysèe, which had the best shopping EVER! I got a new pair of Manolo Blahniks and a new Louis Vuitton purse that is adorable! Hope you like it, and in your comments/reviews, please tell me about your brand of clothes! I need new school clothes!**_

_**-Swiftielove**_

_**I don't own Harry Potter!**_

Draco's Point of View

Still thinking about that song, which sounded strangely familiar, Draco walked smoothly down the table and sat where his group usually sat. Daphne Greengrass, Aristoria Greengrass, Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, Crabbe and Goyle all looked up at him when Pansy jumped up and squealed loudly. " Drakie Poo! You're finally here! I missed you so much! When are you going to propose?" pestered Pansy. Draco mentally face palmed. ' Ugh, Pansy is so annoying! Her voice is so screechy, her face is like a pug, and she still thinks that we're going to get married!' To Pansy, he said " I'm busy now, can we talk later?" Pansy pouted and sashayed away. Draco immediately head bangs and Blaise Zabini smirked. " We told you to stop being a gentleman in first year! Now look where it got you!" Theodore Nott paused, then continued " You are doomed, man!"

Trying to get Pansy out of his head, he handed the candy he spent five galleons on. " Teddy, this is for you. Oh, and I almost forgot, this chocolate bar is the best! It's muggle, but even I think it's fine. It's made by this famous French chocolate maker called Jean Charles Rochoux." Daphne swooned, then said " Didn't you get me any?"

It was then when Draco noticed the giant group of girls around their table, listening attentively and staring opening at him. To be truthful, Draco hated the girls around him, but since no girl he had ever liked was interested in him, he just went along with these other people. Flashing a handsome smirk, Draco then called out " Ladies, how were your summers?" Screaming, giggling and the thump of a girl who fainted was heard through out the hall.

Draco just stayed there, satisfied from the reactions. He really didn't want to get close to a girl again, as the last time he literally went crazy when it ended. Out of his school bag he took the sheet of paper and read the other side.

**"What Doesn't Kill You (Stronger)"**

You know the bed feels warmer  
Sleeping here alone  
You know I dream in colour  
And do the things I want

You think you got the best of me  
Think you've had the last laugh  
Bet you think that everything good is gone  
Think you left me broken down  
Think that I'd come running back  
Baby you don't know me, cause you're dead wrong

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
What doesn't kill you makes a fighter  
Footsteps even lighter  
Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
Just me, myself and I  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

You heard that I was starting over with someone new  
They told you I was moving on over you

You didn't think that I'd come back  
I'd come back swinging  
You try to break me, but you see

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
What doesn't kill you makes a fighter  
Footsteps even lighter  
Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
Just me, myself and I  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

Thanks to you I got a new thing started  
Thanks to you I'm not the broken-hearted  
Thanks to you I'm finally thinking about me  
You know in the end the day you left was just my beginning  
In the end...

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
What doesn't kill you makes a fighter  
Footsteps even lighter  
Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone

[2x]  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
Just me, myself and I  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

(When I'm alone)

_**A/N: Hoped you liked it! This was a hard chapter for me, so please help me improve!**_


End file.
